


Journey 'Verse Glossary

by spn_j2fan



Series: Journey 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_j2fan/pseuds/spn_j2fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a list of terms, planets and their meanings that I have wanted to include for some time, but didn't want to post before an update because I didn't want to let anyone down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey 'Verse Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding to this as I write more of the 'verse, let me know if anything is missing that seems like should be included. It will help tremendously!

**JOURNEY GLOSSARY**

  *       **Abeil (ah-bee-el)-** the star that is the center of Pershebe’s system; The source of all their existence
  *       **Annums vs. Ascensions** -an annum is a year on Fayar, an ascension is a birthday or the acknowledgement of another year of life
  *       **Arganthium** -the metal harvested in the mines on Terengala and used to forge the bonding links
  *       **Beraba (bǝr-ah-bah)** -small, white furry animals that live in dens and are native to Pershebe
  *       **Beta emitter-** the substances within the Radon Bands that cause communication disruptions
  *       **Blue ovinarea bushes-** a plant grown on both Pershebe and Fayar whose leaves can be ground to release a thick, blue sap with favorable medicinal uses
  *       **Charinac vines-** A plant grown on both Pershebe and Psaldrad with black vines, deep green finger-length leaves and round, red berries. It is the sap in the vine itself that has beneficial medicinal uses
  *       **Clothiers-** stores on the royal vessel and throughout the empire where clothing and other types of attire are sold
  *       **Collfish (kohl-fish)** -a small, silvery fish with an oily texture and a savory taste. A Pershebian delicacy. They are elusive in the villages, and therefore highly sought after
  *       **Command Deck-** the part of a space vessel used to guide and maneuver it. Initial contact with other vessels/planets can also occur here.
  *       **Cotyls-** a Fayarian measure similar to a cup
  *       **Delthestica (del-thes-tih-ka)** -the planet within the Fayarian realm closest to the Radon Bands.  The premier is Sterling Brown. Strong in battle but humble. Not self-serving. Fiercely loyal. The name is derived from the gods Delphi and Hestia (wise/peacekeeper)
  *       **Eateries** -restaurants, cafeterias
  *       **Elite Council-** advisors aboard the royal vessel and its entourage, responsible for weighing decisions, debating issues, and advising the Heir
  *       **Fayar (fah-yahr)-** Can refer to either the planet or the realm. Fayar sits near the center of the realm. It has been called a warrior nation, but is also know as a protector.  Name is derived from the Fates and Ares.  The battlelust of the warrior and the power of the Fates are tamed by Pershebe.
  *       **Fersk Mettal (frsk mǝ-tahl)** -Capital city of Freyrusia.
  *       **Freyrusia (fr** **ā-roo-zhah)-** Friend of Fayar, but not within the realm.  It lies beyond the Radon Bands, and therefore, communication difficulties have made it impossible for it to be part of the empire. Home to a large number of retired Royal Guard (RG) and vacation spot for those currently serving. Largest spaceport “beyond the Bands.”   Name is derived from Freyja, Norse goddess of fertility, and Horus, the Egyptian god associated with new beginnings.
  *       **Gerandella (ghehr-ǝn-dehl-ah)-** a planet within the realm of Fayar, but it has always been an uneasy ally.  Not long ago, a series of wars put them at odds with the realm, and they were forced to make many concessions. Name is derived from Geras, the Greek god of old age and Dei Lucril, the Roman god of profit.
  *       **Gerandellar Wars-** a series of wars that solidified the modern Fayarian realm under Prince Jared’s great-grandfather’s reign.  Fayar came to the aid of smaller worlds who were being raided ruthlessly, and in turn, these people turned there natural resources into valuable assets for the realm.
  *       **Illearian Colonies (ihl-eer-ee-ǝn)** -a group of tiny planet spread across a region of space, almost like an asteroid belt (or maybe a space archipelago), but large enough, and with atmospheres sustainable enough to be inhabited. Settled several hundred years ago by Fayarian adventure-seekers and later farmers and merchants. The colonies are still considered Fayarian territory but they exist on their own, under their own governance. They trade heavily and provide a breadth of products due to the vastly differing climates on the different, but closely linked planetary bodies.  Illearian cloth is a luxury item created from plants that grow nowhere else.
  *       **Investiture-** formal coronation of Fayarian royalty.
  *       **Julimar (joo-lee-mahr)-** The holy city on Fayar.  Home to the Ritualists.
  *       **Laiguron (l** **ā-gyǝr-ahn)-** small planet within the Fayarian realm.  Densely inhabited.  Peaceful. Offer healing balms and clotting agents. The initial reason for the Gerandellar Wars.
  *       **Lucan-** Jensen’s father and now an Elder on Pershebe
  *       **Matreria (m** **ā-treer-ee-ah)-** one of the closest planets to Fayar
  *       **Mettal (mǝ-tahl)-** The capital of Fayar
  *       **Nabbotium (nuh-boh-tee-ǝm)-** A metal, that while soft, is still quite durable, and tends to make excellent alloys when combined with other metals. It is dull, and unlike most other naturally occurring metals, it is warm to the touch.  This is the substance Jensen discovers in the hull of the Royal Vessel and uses to create a Comm link with the Fayarian Empire
  *       **Nechi-Mou (nee-chee-moo)-** intergalactic marauders. Fierce fighters who take pleasure in the battle and chaos that they leave behind.  They land, steal and run at times, and at others, they stand and fight, to the last man or woman, even if they are vastly outnumbered. No one knows the location of their home planet or how they gained the intelligence to fly spaceships, as their weapons are often crude and barbaric in comparison to those of other worlds. Think space Vikings! Name is derived from Nemain, the Irish goddess of frenzied war and Chi-You, the Chinese god of war.
  *       **Nescia (neh-shah)-** a favorite drink on Freyrusia.  It is fruity and alcoholic.  Fayarian liqueurs heavily influence the flavor, as so many Royal Guardsmen have retired there.
  *       **Netada (n** **ā-tah-dah)-** Fayar’s sun
  *       **Pershebe (per-shee-bee)-** a peaceful planet that long ago voluntarily relinquished its vast scientific knowledge.  It is far beyond the Bands, and the source of all mates for the heirs of Fayar. The name is derived from Persephone and Hebe (beauty and youth).
  *       **Pentanos (pen-tah-nohs)-** Fayarian currency of low denomination. Somewhat equivalent to a US dollar/UK pound/Euro (I know they aren’t all the same, but you get the idea).
  *       **Psaldrad (sahl-drad)-** one of the closest planets in the realm to Fayar. Leader Fredric’s native planet.
  *       **Radon Bands-** a fluid field of energy that blocks sound transmission when intact, allowing only tiny particles of said sound to pass, resulting in white noise
  *       **Risach (ree-sahk)-** a long, wide river on Pershebe near Jensen’s village
  *       **Royal Guard-** Elite of the Fayarian army, hand selected as guardians of the Pershebe Protectorate.  Committed and bound by a lifetime oath.
  *       **Sarah-** Jensen’s mother.  Thought to be barren until she had Jensen later in life.  Passed on to the Great Darkness six weeks after Jensen’s Taking.
  *       **Serkan-** Chief Elder of Pershebe
  *       **Soil-masters** -farmers in charge of large communal farms on Pershebe where a good deal of the crops for many of the villages and the underground caverns are produced
  *       **Sundary** -dry goods store
  *       **Suraan-** A planet beyond the Radon Bands and outside of Fayarian protection well known for their artisans and craftsmen.  Frequently attacked by marauding bandits and the Nechi-Mou
  *       **Taking-** every twenty-five years, when a Fayarian heir comes of age (with the exception of Magre), they travel to Pershebe to claim a mate.
  *       **The Center-** place in the royal vessel where all major issues are discussed and decisions are made
  *       **Tradesmen-** interstellar traders who live the adventurous life of buying and selling goods throughout the worlds. 
  *       **Tsettel (seh-tehl)-** a few light years from Fayar.  Jeff’s home planet.  Before the marriage of Jeff and Magre, the two worlds were in constant battle, but many thought the marriage would be the answer.  Name is derived from Set, the Egyptian god of chaos and Hel, the Norse goddess of the underworld.
  *       **Turns of the tide-** years on Pershebe.  A “turn” can also refer to a year of age.
  *       **Vapor levels** -layers of gases surrounding Pershebe. They mask the planet from a distance, providing a bit of protection from potential invaders.
  *       **Vessels-Royal Vessel + its guardian fleet of seven vessels among them:**
  *       **The _Fineer_ and the _Gratius(Happenstance)_**
  *       **Royal Guard Vessels:** Command vessel



Frigate-class vessel

                 Destroyer-class vessel (smallest and fastest of the three

 


End file.
